America's WHAT
by Neko-chan97
Summary: Three children sneak into the UN building in Berlin to catch a glimpse of the other countries, But their plan backfires when one phone starts ringing. These children are just three of America's states, his kids. What is going to happen? I fixed the first chapter so it is now readable.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

Chapter 1.

The small child stood infront of the UN building in Berlin with her two siblings.  
"Are you sure we can do this" Asked a brown haired, hispanic boy.  
"Mex, I am not sure of anything" A girl with curly reddish-brown hair responded.  
"But Daddy could get mad." Said the small girl, figeting with the lei around her neck.  
"Hawaii, don't worry. If he does, I will take the blame." The older girl laughed.  
"Texas, this is not a good idea." New Mexico said, nervously.  
"Na, Its a great idea. Besides, I want to meet the other countries." Texas said, leaning down to pick up her chibi like little sister.  
"But, Texas, this is going to get you in trouble. We're s'poused to be a secret." Hawaii said.  
"Let's do this" Texas said, walking towards the building.  
"Texas!" New Mexico squeaked, seeing he was being left behind.

"America, you bloody git, are you stupid" England yelled.  
"Now is not 'he time to release sexual tensions" France said.  
"What, dude is somethin' wrong with ya head" America asked.  
"Bloody twat, use proper english" England shouted, causing the three to start fighting  
"Maybe they will stop if...Can I intrest you in tradional chinese tasty treat, Aru?" China asked.  
"We will just get violent again" All three screamed.

"Are you sure this is the room, Texas" New Mexico asked  
"Listen, you can here Dad." Texas said.  
Sure enough, they could hear their father going on about a super hero to save the world from global warming.  
"Papa is an Idiot sometimes" New Mexico laughed quietly.  
"We can't go in" Hawaii said, grabbing her sister when she started towards the door.  
"Well then what are we going to do for-" Texas' phone the started ringing, the song 'American Idiot' blasting through the halls. "Fuck"

Germany had just calmed the room down, they were starting to be productive, when music started drifting in to the room from the hall. All of the nations stoped what they were doing. They all heard a voice, one that belonged to a female child, curse in the hall.  
America paled, he recognised the voice, Texas.  
He stood and quickly left the room. outside the door stood three of his fifty children.  
"Danmit, what are you doing here" He asked in a hushed whisper. New Mexico and Hawaii pointing to Texas.  
"Sorry, Dad, I...I wanted to see more countries, so I dragged Mex and Hawaii." She confessed.  
"America, what the bloody hell is going on?" They turned to see England stnd in the door way.  
"I will explain, later. I have something important to do" America said, picking up Hawaii who was cowering behind his leg.  
"But the meeting?" England said.  
"This is more inportant then the stupid meeting." America said.  
America turned to Texas, "Let me see your phone"  
"Ok, Dad" Texas handed him the phone.  
They started walking down the hall, "Iggy, I will be back in about half an hour." America called.  
"Bloody git, get back here." England yelled at him.  
"Can't, family issues" He smirked, "I will explain when I get back"  
Then America and the three children turned around a corner.  
England reentered the room, more confused then when he left.  
"Rhat ras that noise?" Japan asked.  
"Children" Was all England said.  
"What" All the other countries asked.  
"There were three children in the hall, America looked as if he knew them. One called him 'Dad'" England looked up.  
Canada figeted with the corner of his coat, he knew aboyt the 'kids', his provinces were personified too.  
"Um...Excuse me" He said. Much to his surprise all the countries looked at him, confused looks on their faces. "I'm Canada, those 'Kids are his states."

America walked into his hotel room.  
"Stay here, leave this room, no Mac Donalds."  
"But-" Texas started.  
"No, you are in trouble. You were supoused to stay with Delaware. Does he even know where you are?" America asked.  
"...No" Texas looked down.  
"I have to get back to the meeting, I do not want to leave Hawaii with you two, you will probly blow something up." America said, picking up Hawaii.  
Hawaii looked like a four or five year old, curly dirty-blonde hair, and blue eyes.  
"I will be back in a few hours, do not destroy anything." America said as he walked out the door.

America returned to the meeting, as soon as he walked in, the room went silent.  
"Yo, the Hero has returned." He laughed.  
Hawaii peaked out from behind his leg where she was hiding, and looked at all of the nations. The only one she recognised was Canada.  
"Uncle Matt." She laughed and ran to give him a hug.  
"America, you brought Hawaii?" Canada asked.  
"You really think I would be stupid enough to leave her with Texas and New Mexico? She would probly be taped to the ceiling, again." America said.  
"America, do you care to explain the children in the hall." Germany said.  
"Yeah, I said I would. Ok, they are my kids, Texas, New Mexico and Hawaii, there are 48 others" He smiled, taking Hawaii from Canada.  
"When did you find out about them?" England asked.  
"Before I became independant. But there were only thirteen then." He smiled. "I feel like I forgeting something." He said.  
"What could you be forgeting?" Germany asked.  
"Daddy, did you call Big Brother Delly?" Hawaii asked.  
"No..." He groaned.  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Right as he was about to call his son, the phone started ringing.  
"Hello...Delaware is freaking out?...Their in Berlin, with me...I did't know...I forgot...Virginia, tell him they are fine...Hawaii is right here...Hawaii, Big sister Ginny wants to talk to you." He gave the girl his phone, and set her down in his meeting chair.  
"Who was that?" China asked.  
"Virgina, calling to tell me Delaware was freaking out and Pennsylvania was getting beat up by North Dakota." America laughed.  
"Is Harris ok?" Canada asked.  
"Yeah he is fine. Sara was annoyed because Harris would't shut up about how awesome he is" America said, shrugging.  
"Wait, your kids have human names, too?" England asked.  
"Yep" He smirked, "I can remember every single one of them"  
"Name them all, using human names." China said.  
"Ok" He took a deep breath. "Montgomery, June, Phoenix, Lillian, Sacramento, Denver, Hart, Dover, Tallahassee, Georgia, Lulu, Boise, Spring, Indiana, Desaray, Topeka, Frankie, Baton, Augusta, Mary, Boston, Lanse, Paul, Jackson, Jeffery, Helena, Licoln, Carson, Conny, Trent, Diego, Albany, Raj, Sara, Columbus, Oliver, Salem, Harris, Vivi, Columbia, Pierre, Natasha, Dallas, Anna, Monty, Virginia, Olympia, Charlie, Madison, Chayenne, and Carlos." He gasped for air.  
"Holy crap, he did remember." England's jaw dropped  
"I don't forget my kids, oh Canada, how is Newfoundland, she still getting in troble?" America smirked.

A/N: Now for a list of all states plus Puerto Rico.

Alabama: Montgomery. Male

Alaska: June. Female

Arizona: Phoenix. Male

Arkansas: Lillian. Female

California: Sacramento. Female

Colorado: Denver. Male

Connecticut: Hart. Male

Delaware: Dover. Male

Florida: Tallahassee. Male

Georgia: Georgia. Female

Hawaii: Lulu. Female

Idaho: Boise (Bobie) Female

Illinois: Spring. Female

Indiana: Indiana. Male

Iowa: Desaray. Female.

Kansas: Topeka. Female

Kentucky: Frankie. Female

Louisiana: Baton. Male

Maine: Augusta. Female

Maryland: Mary. Female

Massachusetts: Boston. Male

Michigan: Lanse. Male

Minnesota: Paul. Male

Mississippi: Jackson. Male

Missouri: Jeffery. Male

Montana: Helena. Female

Nebraska: Lincoln. Male

Nevada: Carson. Female

New Hampshire: Conny. Female

New Jersey: Trent. Male

New Mexico. Diego. Male

New York: Albany. Female

North Carolina: Raj. Male

North Dakota: Sara. Female

Ohio: Columbus. Male

Oklahoma: Oliver. Male

Oregon: Salem. Male

Pennsylvania: Harris. Male

Rhode Island: Vivi. Female

South Carolina: Columbia. Male

South Dakota: Pierre. Male

Tennessee: Natasha. Female

Texas: Dallas (Dally) Female

Utah: Anna. Female

Vermont: Monty. Female

Virginia: Virginia. Female

Washington: Olympia. Male

West Virginia: Charlie. Male

Wisconsin: Madison. Female

Wyoming: Cheyenne. Female

Puerto Rico: Carlos. Male

Now review please.


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own.  
A/N: Does this story seam crack-ish to you? It does to me... ^.^ Oh well, its fun to write.

Chapter 2

New Mexico and Texas did as their father had said, and where now in his hotel room.  
"Mex, I am bored" Texas whined.  
"Nothing I can do 'bout it." New Mexico lounged on the bed, playing oh his PSP.  
Texas started puling things out of her pocket. She had: Three jolly ranchers, six or seven fire crackers, a pocket knife, a screwdriver,  
and her Ipod.  
"Where do you get all this stuff?" New Mexico asked.  
"Oppie" She smirked.  
"Washington doesn't like to be called that" New Mexico said.  
"I know. Diego, wanna throw fire crackers out the window?" Texas asked, picking up her fire crackers.  
"...Sure. I have a bag of them in my backpack" He smiled as he fished out the bag.

The meeting was finishing up, Hawaii was sitting in the corner drawing with Italy. America was cleaning up his spot at the table.  
"Ve~ Lulu, what are you drawing?" Italy asked.  
"My family" Hawaii smiled, showing him her drawing.  
There were 51 children and America sitting in the middle of them.  
"Lulu, lets go. We have to make sure Texas hasn't blown anything up, or taped Diego to the ceiling." America said.  
"Ve~ she tapes people to the ceiling?" Italy paled.  
"Yeah. She taped Puerto Rico to the ceiling in the attic, took us a day just to find him." America frowned.  
"Wait, where do they all sleep" England asked.  
"There are a few who could pass for 20-year-olds, those have their own houses in their state, but alot of them live with me. The youngest are Hawaii, Puerto Rico, and Alaska." America said.  
"Oh" England said.

Texas and New Mexico were looking out the window for targets.  
"Hey, is that Dad" Texas pointed.  
"Let me check" He looked through his binoculars, "Yep, he has that guy with him from earlier. Wanna pelt them?"  
"Hell Yeah." Texas picked up a handfull of fire crackers, "HEY DAD, LOOK OUT" She screamed before launching the fire crackers.

"HEY DAD, LOOK OUT" The two older countries looked up to see Texas throw something out the window.  
"Crap, Iggy, watch out" America covered Hawaii with his bomber jacket.  
"Ow. What the hell?" England covered his head.  
"Forgot about the fire crackers" America muttered.

America opened the door, and marched up to his children.  
"Hand them over" He said.  
"Don't know what your talkin about" Texas smirked.  
"The fire cracker, young lady" He said, with a little more force this time.  
"Don't know anything about 'fire crackers'" She said.  
"Fine, Dallas Texas Jones, you are grounded until you hand over all of your fire crackes." America scolded, "Hand over your Ipod"  
"Fine," She scoffed, walking over to New Mexico's backpack, and pulled out the bag. "Here"  
"Thank you" America walked over to the window,and saw Germany and Italy walking below.  
"Dad, wanna pelt them?" Texas asked, smirking.  
"...Yep"

"Germany, something hit me in my head" Italy whined.  
"Nothing touched you-" He was cut of by a pop at his feet.  
They looked towards the hotel and there were two kids leanig out of a window.  
"Germany, was is happening?"  
"Stupid kids and fire crackers."  
"Hey, Germany, time to show ya how we do things in Texas" One of the kids shouted.  
"Vhat the hell" Then a Roman candle went off.  
"HELL YEAH, MY NAME IS MOTHER FUCKING TEXAS, AND I CAN KICK ALL OF YO AS-" She was cut off by being yanked back inside the building.

"Texas, what the hell, a Roman Candle?" America gapped.  
"Dad, I, Texas, love explosives, of course I would have a Roman Candle."  
"Just go to sleep" America yawned.  
"Ok"

The next day, America appolagized to Germany, then left with his kids.  
"Dad, I am so sorry. I didn't watch them well enough" A brunette boy who looks about 17 said as America walked into his house.  
"Dover, its ok" America said.  
"No it's not, I failed" Delaware moped.  
"Go blow something up with Texas" America said, patting his son on his shoulder. "I promise, it's fine"  
"Ok" The boy slumped into the backyard.  
"Daddy" A small girl, who oddly resembled Russia, ran up to him. The girl looked between the ages of 4 and 6.  
"What is it Alaska" America leaned down.  
"Can I have a hug?" She extended her small arms.  
"Come here" he picked the child up.  
"Yay" She cheered. " I am going to go play with Carlos now" She ran of towards a little boy.  
"Have fun with Puerto Rico, just don't kill each other" He called after them.  
"How was it having your meeting crashed" A blonde girl walked up to him,her twin not far behind.  
"Hey, Virginia, West Virginia. It was intresting. Hawaii injoyed herself, playing with Italy" America shrugged.  
"The Dakota's were tormenting Alaska while you were gone. Pennsylvania has a black eye, too" West Virginia said.  
"How is Penny" America smirked.  
"I told you to stop calling the awesome me that." A boy who resembled Prussia said.  
"That is why I gave you the black eye, bastard" A girl who had grayish-brown, wavy hair hit him in the head with a rolling pin.  
"North, don't kill him" South Dakota said.  
"South, he is just so annoying" North Dakota whined.  
"Still, don't kill our brother" South said.  
"Fine, let's find Alaska" The Dakota twins ran off, pulling a roll of duct tape out.  
"Don't tape anyone to the ceiling again." America yelled, "What is with you kids and taping things to the ceiling?"  
"Don't know." A girl wearing an 'I Love New York' shirt and New York Yankies baseball cap, walked up to him.  
"I am tired, stupid jet lag" America headed towards the stairs.  
"Texas blew up the shed" New York said, heading towards the kitchen.  
"Danmit" America's face made friends with his palm. "I'll deal with it later"

A/N: Danm it is fun writing the state, and for some reason, they like taping eachother to the ceiling. Reveiw.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own.

Chapter 3.

Texas and Delaware stared at the pile of splinted wood that used to be the tool shed.  
"Aww man, Dad is goona be so mad at me" Delaware paniced.  
"Bro, just sneak inside, you didn't set of the firework to soon, I did" Texas frowned.  
"But.." He started.  
"Just go, I have to hide" She shoved Delaware towards the backdoor.  
Texas then ran around the large house to an open window. She peaked in and saw the Dakota's trying to tape Alaska to the ceiling.  
"Hey, if you're gonna tape someone to the ceiling tape Puerto Rico." Texas said as she climbed in the window.  
"We already did" The said at the same time.  
"...Creepy" She freed Alaska who ran out of the room like a bat out of hell.  
"Aww, she got away." They frowned.  
"I have to hide. I blew up the shed." Texas said, climbing up to the air vent.  
"You blew it up again?" North Dakota asked.  
"Yeah... Bye" She crawled into the vent.  
"That's the third time this month" South Dakota shook his head.

England looked at the giant house before him. He had seen America's house before, but he had never been inside.  
Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the door, and knock. He stood there for a few seconds before he heard the sound of feet comeing towards the oor.  
It opened and a little girl, who resembles Russia, stuck her head out.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Um...Hi is Alfred here?" He asked.  
"You want to see Daddy? OK" She took his hand and pulled him inside. She led him down the hall way into the sitting room. "I'm Alaska, you can call me June. I'll go get Daddy." She then ran off.  
A few seconds later two children, who looked to be 15 and were almost exactly the same, entered the room.  
"Hello, we are the Dakota twins, I am North Dakota, you can call me Sara," The girl said.  
"I am South Dakota, you can call me Pierre." The boy said.  
"Have you seen a little girl, most likely wearing a parka?" Sara asked.  
"You mean Alaska, she went to get America" England said.  
"Oh well. If you see a boy with silver hair and red eyes, that Pennsylvania, tell him we are looking for him." Then the twins left.  
"Yo, Iggy, what are you doing here?" America asked when he walked in the room, carrying Alaska.  
"I wanted to talk more about your...kids" he said.  
"Really? This is great" America fist pumped.  
"I met the Dakota's" England said.  
"Those two are trouble makers." America hung his head.  
"They tried to tape me to the ceiling earlier...OH no, Carlos" She scrambled away. "Carlos, I will save you"  
"What just happened?" England asked.  
"Most likely, Carlos, he is Puerto Rico, is taped to the ceiling somewhere, and Alaska is going to try and save him." America said.  
"Your children are weird, you bloody git." England frowned.  
"I am not weird, I am awesome" A boy who England assumed was Pennsylvania.  
"You're Pennsylvania, right?" England asked.  
"The one and only" He smirked.  
"North Dakota is looking for you" England deadpanned.  
"Shit, that crazy bitch" Then the boy dove out the window, "You never saw me" He sprinted towards the woods behind the house.  
"...What the bloody hell?"  
"Sara and Harris aren't the best of friends" America shrugged.  
Then Alaska, a little boy, and Hawaii walked in, the boy had duct tape in his hair.  
"Daddy, they taped him up in the attic, again. We can't get the tape out of his hair" Alaska said, pointing at the tape.  
"Go to Ginny, she got it out last time" America said.  
"VIRGINIA" All three children screamed as they ran out of the room.  
"They are just as loud as you," England said.  
"Yeah, they are." America smiled.  
Then two boy, both looked to be in their late teens, came in.  
"Dad, have you seen our skatebords?" Said a blonde who looked like a younger America.  
"No, have you seen Texas?" America asked.  
"Last time we saw her, she climbed in the window to the Dakotas' room." The other boy said, he didn't have a cow lick and his hair was darker then the other boys.  
"Ok, California, check the garage." America said.  
"Ok, Dad. Let's go Tallahassee" The boys left.  
"That was California and Florida" America said.  
"Oh" England said.  
"Ok now I wonder where Texas is" America muttered.  
"I thought Texas was your glasses." England said.  
Then the older girl, she looked about 14, from the meeting down from the air vent.  
"Danm it, you were telling people I was your stupid reading glasses?" The girl screamed.  
"Texas, you blew up the shed" America said.  
"That was an accident, Delaware tripped causing me to get destracted." She said.  
"That's the third time this month" He said.  
"The first time wasn't me, that was Indiana." She said.  
"No, you were the one to pack the lunchbox with TNT. So don't try and pin it on your brother." America scolded.  
"What about New Mexica, he was launching Roman Candles with me in Berlin." She whined.  
"Well, he apologised to Germany, you leaned out the window and started ranting about how you are better then every one and could kick their asses" America pointed out.  
"Wait, she had Roman Candles in Berlin." England gawked.  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out fire crakers, a small fire work, and a little TNT.  
"What the hell, I thought I took all the TNT from you." America took the explosive.  
"I also have a grenade" She smiled, holing up the bomb.  
America took the bomb. "Stop getting explosives from my boss."  
"I test them for him" She smirked, skipping out of the room.  
"Iggy, can you give me a minute. I have to call my boss and tell him to stop giving Texas explosives" America pulled out his phone, and called his boss.

A/N: I live in Texas and love explosives so Texas is sorta based off of me.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own.

Chapter 4.

It had been about three weeks since the Berlin incident. now the world meeting was just round the corner, and this year it was being held in America (the country, not Alfred himself). "Dad, I got the files you needed" Arizona walked into the almost empty meeting room.  
"Thanks" America said, trying to set up the projector.  
"Need help?" Arizona asked.  
"...Yeah" America watched as his son set up the device with ease.  
"There ya go" the teenager smirked.  
"Thanks, again" America smiled.  
"When's the meeting?" The boy leaned against the table.  
"Three days" America frowned.  
"Same day as the States' meeting" Arizona laughed.  
"Oh, it is the same day, probly same time." America chuckled.  
"Damn, this is gonna be a desaster." Arizona face palmed.

~~~(*) Time skip (*)~~~

America sat in the middle of a chaotic world meeting. England was strangling France, Greece was asleeep, Switzerland was threatening to shoot anyone who got to close to his sister.  
'At least none of my kids have busted in the door...yet' He thought.  
"Damnit!" The nations all stoped what they where doing when they heard the scream.  
"What the hell-" A nation started but was cut off by a prussia look-a-like, who ran is the room and hid behind America.  
"Dad, the phsyco bitch is trying to kill me." The boy squeaked (in a manly way).  
"Harris, I'm sure Sara isn't going to kill you." America said calmly.  
"Harris Pennsylvannia Jones, I am going to kill you, you arrogent bastard" Then a girl with long wavy gray...brown?...hair walked in, twirling a rooling pin.  
"North don't kill our brother." A boy who looked identical to the girl, with shorter hair, walked in behid her.  
"South, shut up" She glared.  
"North Dakota, you are insane." The first boy said.  
"That's it, you are dead, Penny." She smirked.  
"Fuck" He turned and forced open the window, then jumped.  
"Oh my god, is he ok?" Italy asked.  
"He's fine." America laughed.  
"America, we are on the sixth floor." France said.  
"So, he has jumped off the top of the building before and was fine" America deadpanned.  
"Come back here." The girl jumped out after him.  
"North!" Her twin ran to the window and looked down.  
"Coming through" another kid came in, holding a crossbow.  
"Ari, don't" The other boy said.  
"Sorry, It's my job to make sure our meetings don't go haywire." The boy aimed and fired two darts.  
"You shot them." The other said.  
"Yep." The the boy with boy with the crossbow pulled out a walkey-talkey. "Sniper to River, Phyco bitch and Arrogent bastard have been takin out, ready for pickup, over" he said.  
"River to Sniper, Sending pickup crew, over." A voice answered back.  
"Ok, and Mississippi, don't let anyone become one with Alaska, little weirdo" He said back.  
"Fine, Arizona, why are we using codenames?" The voice asked.  
"I don't know." He then put the walkey-talkey away.  
"Ari, did you need to shoot them?" America asked.  
"Either that, or you would, most likely, have one less state" Ari said.  
"Who are you?" A nation asked.  
"My name is Phoenix Arizona Jones." He smiled. "I am America's 48th state." Hello, my name is Pierre South Dakota Jones. The two that ran through and jumped out the window were Sara North Dakota Jones and Harris Pennsylvannia Jones. I do believe England has met both of them, and me." Pierre said.  
"Yeah, when I went to America's house." The Brit said.  
"We are sorry for the intrusion. Now we have to get back to our own meeting down the hall." Arizona said.  
"We might see you later. Come on Ari, have to make sure they didn't kill eachother, and Texas might have blown someone up." the other said flatly.  
"Adios" They waved and left the room.  
"Damnit, Ari was right." America's head then made friends with the table, mutiple times.  
"So, all of your states are personified." Italy said.  
"Yep. I live with most of them." America said, his head still making friends with the table.  
"America stop it." England said as a small girl, who looked like a mini, female Russia, ran in.  
"Daddy, Hawaii is taped to the ceiling and Texas has a grenade." She grabbed America's arm and pulled him from the room.  
"I will be right back." He picked up the girl and ran down the hall.  
"I want to see this, Da-ze" South Korea said following America.  
In the states meeting room, none of the people looked older then twenty. The youngest looked to be five, and she was taped to the ceiling, screaming.  
The nations watched America climb on top of the table and start to carefully un-tape her from the ceiling.  
"Delaware, Arizona, and Virginia, get the grenade from Texas" He ordered.  
Then a girl in a cowboy hat was cornered by a mini America with brown hair, the crossbow boy and a girl who looked like england.  
"Come on sis, give us the bomb" Arizona said.  
"Hell na, it's mine." She said.  
America appeared behind her, holding a crying Hawaii, and took the bomb.  
"Dad!" She tried to take the bomb back.  
"No" He said firmly.  
The nations watched the pandamonium, most trying not to laugh.  
"I thought our meetings were bad" Romano laughed.  
"Ve~ they are loud." Italy smiled.  
"Hello, I am New York" A girl walked up to the nations. She had dark hair, and was wearing a Ney York Yankees jersey.  
"Hi, I am Italy" Italy hugged here.  
"O...k... Well as up can see, we don't get much done at our meetings." She said.  
"You should say we don't get anything done," A boy came up behind her. "Hi, I am Ohio"  
"Hi," The nations said.  
"I have a feeling that Texas is either going to shoot her gun, or explode a bombis about...3...2...1" Ohio counted down, then a gunshout sounded.  
"Now, well y'all shut up. We have guests" She pointed to the nations.  
"Well, these are most of my kids" America said.  
"Wait...Most?" England asked.  
"Peurto Rico is at home with Tony." America said.  
"He isn't a state so he can't come to the meetings" Alaska said.  
"Carlos is our best friend" Hawaii said.  
"Ve~ Caoi Lulu" Italy said, hugging Hawaii.  
"Aloha Feli," She smiled.  
"Become one with Alaska, da?" Alaska asked, smiling creepily.  
"...No thanks" Several nations took a step back, some left completly.  
"You will all become one with me soon." She smiled, an evil aura surronding her.  
"Da, you are like mini me" Russia said.  
"Hello Mother Russia" Alaska smiled at Russia.  
Russia looked like he could cry, finaly someone called him Mother Russia.  
"Ve~ So creepy" Italy hid behind Germany.  
Then the twins from earlier appeared behing Hawaii.  
"Hello little sister. Do you want to play a game?" They said at the same time.  
"...N...no" She whimpered.  
"Leave my friend alone, da?" Then both of the twins paled.  
"Alaska, not creep-mode, please not creep-mode" South Dakota begged.  
"You will run now, da?" She asked, pulling a led pipe out of her parka.  
"Bye" Then both disappeared down the hall.  
"Kalkalkalkalkal" She laughed evily.  
"Big brother, she is just like you," Belarus hugged Alaska, who in turn, shrieked and tried to escape.  
"Ha...wa...ii...help...me" She reached for her sister who pulled her out of Belarus' grasped. Then they both ran to the other side of the room, and climbed into the air vent.  
"Run little one, run" the mini America said. "Hello, my name is Delaware, America's first state." He said.  
"Del, I don't think we are going to get anything done, might as well end this meeting" A girl who looked like a female England said. "Hi, my name is Virgina, my twin is around here somewhere." She looked around the room.  
"Meeting ajourned" Delaware yelled into a megaphone.

A/N: So...Any Ideas on how I can play with the nations and the states.  
Texas: You are crazy.  
Neko-chan: I know. Oh geuss what.  
Texas: ...What?  
Neko-chan: It's almost my birthday! =^.^=.  
Texas: Review so this chic won't kill us with her crap cooking.  
Neko-chan: *steals Texas' hat* Imma cow girl. Oh guess what my daddy might be getting me...A prussia bag with the king of awesome on it. *Squee's like a little girl* I love Prussia.


End file.
